His Ears
by darkinudemon
Summary: Kagome reflects on her fascination with a certain Inu-Hanyou's ears.


Author Note: This is a oneshot that was origanlly part of a different story titled 'Fixing the Problem'. If you want to view that story you'll need to go to media miner .org or inu. adultfanfiction .net.

His Ears

Ever since I first laid eyes on them as he hung lifeless from the god tree I ve wanted nothing more than to play with his ears, and for just a moment I had that chance. At least was until the local villagers showed up firing bow and arrows in some misplaced and ludicrous belief that I was a demon or witch that is. The moment after he awoke, conveniently mistaking me for my incarnation Kikyo I might add, it was made absolutely clear that they were off limits. No matter how much I d beg and plead the answer was always a stern not, hell he refused to even tell me the reason why.

Still, every time they twitched trying to catch even the slightest sound the urge to touch came back stronger than the last. I watched as they mocked me, always tempting me to touch them, and like any other forbidden fruit the more it was denied to me the more I wanted it.

Once, while I was riding on his back I made the simple mistake of rubbing one of his ears, the unexpected touch causing him to lose his balance and almost fall. After being promptly dropped on the ground, rather hard I might add, proceeded to start walking away without so much a word or glance back at me as I sat sprawled out on the ground. Of course that was the wrong move on his part and I was quick to retaliate, resulting in a rather deep Inuyasha shaped crater with said person laying flat at the bottom. Sometimes I have to wonder what an archeologist might think if he or she ever stumbled across one of them, each possible scenario more humorous then the last. Still, I had finally had enough of his pussy footing around the issue, so down there he stayed until he finally agreed to tell me why he took such issue with his ears being played with.

Face beet red he emerged from the crater, but otherwise remained silent. Still, he had agreed and wasn t trying to run off, both encouraging signs as I once again prompted him for the reason why I couldn t touch them. He was completely tongue tied and only managed to mutter something unintelligible. He tried again, this time louder but had similar results as we both began getting frustrated. Still I managed to make out something about some reaction his body had to it. Ok, so at least we were making progress so onward I pressed.

Finally in exacerbation he pointed at the prominent tent he was sporting in his pants. It took me a second or two to catch on, but once I did my face turned as red as his was. Reflexively I did what I always did in an awkward situation; I yelled Sit , only to wince at the pain that must have just caused him. Now don t get me wrong, but I had no idea it had that effect on him, I d just always assumed it had something to more or less do with his mixed heritage and how they broadcasted it to anyone he ever met.

The day we mated I made him promise me that if he got to have all of me that I got all of him in return. In other words he quickly came to realize meant unrestricted access to those furry little triangles he called ears. I actually thought at first that he might have refused my condition, so I threw in the best little puppy dog look I could muster. Naturally he was hopeless against that look and caved, the big hearted softy, his only stipulation being to the effect that I could only play with them so long as we were alone.

Only later did I begin to discover just how many ways his ears affected him. How easily a slow gentle stroke would calm him down no matter how riled up he got. Then when he did something stupid that upset me, I learned how the slightest flick would be just as effective if not more so than the infamous Sit command. He quickly came to love nothing more than to rest while lightly napping with his head in my lap surrounded with nothing but my scent as I gently scratch the backs of his furry ears, all but purring at the nice and soothing feeling as he takes one of the few chances afforded to privately relax.

I also learned exactly what I had to do to put him in the mood as it was. Early on I learned just how long he had had to practice ignore my arousal, so much so that sometimes I couldn t get him to play with me. In retaliation when no one else was looking, I braced my hands on his strong shoulders as leverage as I rose up and sucked an ear into my mouth, bathing the twitching fur appendage in saliva. Before anyone realized it, myself included I might add, we were gone. In fact we where well over a mile away in an empty clearing. Before I knew what was happening I d been placed on all fours with my skirt flipped up. My panties had been shredded and his rock hard cock was buried balls deep into my wetness as he rutted me for all he was worth.

A very pleasurable experience I might add...

Then there is my favorite effect...

...Discovered by shear accident I might add...

We were sprawled out on my bed after enjoying a rather steamy shower and I was playing with his ears like I always did while he relaxed and took a nap. A noise must of distracted me, thinking back on it I believe it was the Buyo scratching the floor as he stretched. Anyways, I got distracted and rubbed a little more aggressively than I had intended, in fact harder than I ever had before.

Anyways, the action caused Inuyasha to unconsciously buck his hips as he let out a little moan, but otherwise he continued to sleep. I had of course thought that I d hurt him and stopped rubbing, that was until he actually started to whimper as he pushed his head harder into my still hand. Taking the obvious sign I started rubbing harder like he wanted, discovering that the harder I rubbed the faster the foreskin of his uncut cock retracted from arousal as it exposed the glistening purple head it protected.

Of course I was up for another round and had to see just how far I could push him. Secretly hoping he d lose control and mount me like an inu bitch. Don t get me wrong, I loved our love making but he has a bad habit of holding back and being gentle, afraid that he d hurt me and I d break. Naturally I did what anyone would in my situation, I increased both the speed and intensity of the ear massage while simultaneously starting in on the other ear. The effect was almost instantaneous. His body stiffened as his back arched off the bed. His arms stretched out as his claws dug into my mattress. Now he had gone and done it, he was going to pay for those claws tearing up my sheets and I had the perfect idea how.

Leaning down as much as she could without waking the sleeping demon I captured one of his ears between her lips gently sucking on the appendage, causing Inuyasha to gasp as he was abruptly brought back into the waking world. Undeterred by the thrashing of his body, I wrapped both my legs under his outstretched arms and crossed my ankles over his chest. Keeping his head firmly trapped with left hand, I tilted mine as I erotically licked the inside before sucking the entire ear into the hot moist cavern of my mouth. My other hand didn t stay idle either, as I rubbed the satiny fur of his right ear with fast circular strokes.

A pure wanton cry of need escaped his mouth as he was helplessly drowning in the erotic pleasures his mate was giving him as he laid there. His glistening cock was leaking precum as the hot fluid dripped from his straining cock to pool in the hollow of hos flat stomach and abs. I knew he was close and didn t want him to explode prematurely, so I released his ear from the confines of my warm mouth. Gently I blew cool air on it, the effect torturous as the warm saliva on the hypersensitive appendage rapidly chilled.

I didn t so much as give him a moment to catch his breath as I switched ears, this time torturing both with move vigor as his body went wild. Harder I sucked and nipped his right ear, while my left hand was aided by the slick moisture it was layered in as I rubbed the sensitized flap harder.

"Kagome..." It was almost too much for his body to take as the sensations shot straight into his aching cock and balls. "Stop! I m gonna..." A spasm traveled through gis painfully weeping cock as it continued to throb with each heart beat. "...gonna cum all over myself if you don t stop!"

"Then cum..." I whispered as I took my mouth away from his ear for a second, "then I can lick it all up and make you nice and clean..."

He shuttered at my words. His sac shrank and his balls tightened. His shaft pulsed as liquid fire pumped from his balls, thru his cock and exploded as he climaxed. A broken version of her name leaving his mouth in ecstasy. Every last ounce of energy was sucked out of his body as his hot salty seed sprayed all over his chest. I hadn t even touched his cock, and still he cum harder than he ever had in his entire life.

I continued rubbing both ears now, this time slower and more gently as he was basking in the euphoric afterglow of the most powerful orgasm of his life. A little disappointed that I didn t get the hard rutting I wanted, still I couldn t help the victorious smile that overcame my face

'God, I love his ears...'

The End


End file.
